


Written in the Stars...and Written on My Arm ?

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Random Anime One-Shots [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Midorima Shintarou, F/M, I love these, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Kuroko's basketball - Freeform, Midorima Shintaro - Freeform, Soulmate AU, generation of miracles - Freeform, generation of miracles x reader, kuroko no basket x reader, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, my boys - Freeform, zodiac sign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: okay i'm SORRY if you don't like soulmate AUs or don't believe in zodiacs but these are two of my favorite concepts combined WITH my favorite green boy so. let us just rejoice that i wrote something long and good.no smut in this one whatsoever. sorry my dudes.also, if you like tattooes/your zodiac sign isn't compatible with Cancer...deal with it fam. it's just a story.love you and enjoy!





	Written in the Stars...and Written on My Arm ?

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm SORRY if you don't like soulmate AUs or don't believe in zodiacs but these are two of my favorite concepts combined WITH my favorite green boy so. let us just rejoice that i wrote something long and good.
> 
> no smut in this one whatsoever. sorry my dudes.
> 
> also, if you like tattooes/your zodiac sign isn't compatible with Cancer...deal with it fam. it's just a story.
> 
> love you and enjoy!

Midorima sat up straight in his bed, reaching over to retrieve and put on his glasses before taking the covers from off his legs and getting up to neatly place them where had just lay. The other side of his unnecessarily large bed wasn't disturbed, Midorima would only need to fold a corner back, crawl in, and fall asleep. While he slept he didn't move a muscle, his breathing was quiet, and everything stayed in place so that when he woke up, all he had to do was put the corner of the duvet he had borrowed back into place.

Midorima didn't waste any words or actions, everything he did or said had a purpose, and if nothing needed to be said or done, it wasn't. That's why he often attracted people who did completely unnecessary things. Like rambling on and on about a stupid topic, being unnecessarily loud, eating an excess amount of food, being too dramatic about something...all of his friends, both past and present came to mind.

Takao, his current (best) friend, did all of the things Midorima had just thought of. But the thing that was currently bothering Midorima was actually not Takao's fault for once.

Black outlines of various drawings had started to appear on Midorima's body when he started his second year at Shutoku. Now, he was no fool, Midorima knew that this was his soulmate's doing, but he couldn't figure out why it had started the day he began his second year at Shutoku. When he researched it, various people had their own hypotheses on what triggers the shared marks: proximity to the soulmate, once both people had reached a certain age, etc.

There were many different ways for soulmates to find each other; Midorima's parents had found each other with the tattoo of the first words that they'd say to each other that had been on their wrists since birth. Midorima heard stories of a man who had been colorblind for his whole life, but when he saw his soulmate for the first time, she was in color, and everything else became colored as well. The one that fascinated him most was a story Akashi had told him back in middle school, where his mother and father had had analog numbers on their wrist like a timer, and it counted down until the moment they'd met each other.

Midorima thought himself quite unlucky to have the most inconvenient method of finding his soulmate. What if his soulmate used profanity and wrote it somewhere he wouldn't be able to hide? What if they tried to communicate with him and ruin the fateful way they were supposed to meet? He was glad the latter had not happened; Midorima was a huge believer in fate, and he could infer that his soulmate was too, because they had not tried to communicate with him.

That just left the surprise.

Midorima mused as he took off his glasses to brush his teeth and floss and such, setting them carefully out of the way as to not get any incidental splatter on them.

He glanced down at the faded black marks on his upper forearm, a tiny wave of relief washing over him as it was the last one to fade. He hated having the drawings on him, they just didn't mesh well with his professional, mature appearance.

And Takao was way too interested in them, always invading Midorima's personal space to get a better look at the drawings.

Midorima carefully dressed himself in his uniform, which he had laid out the night before, and placed his bag over his shoulder before he waited for Takao outside. The cyclist and the cart pulled up right on time, much to Midorima's appeasement, and the two were off to school. Takao made small talk about Oha Asa's predictions for the day, reassuring Midorima that as long as he had his lucky item, a black sharpie, the day wouldn't be as unlucky as Oha Asa claimed.

Midorima silently hoped that Takao was right, he had a huge English test later that day and he'd need all the luck he could attract to pass the difficult subject.

By the time Midorima's lunch period had arrived, he hadn't had any run-ins with bad luck. Takao was being extra supportive, as he usually was on Midorima's prospective unlucky days, and didn't give him any trouble. Midorima appreciates Takao's empathy, but would never tell him that to his face—it'd make Takao think that Midorima actually liked him or something.

Takao kept up a stream of chatter about how practice was going to be a total bust if Yūya Miyaji didn't show up for the third day in a row; the former captain's little brother had caught a stomach bug and had been out of commission for almost a week. Though it proved to be no problem for Shutoku's team during the game they played and won, Takao, the current captain, had taken great interest in him and put a lot of faith into the small forward. But he did require a lot of practice to become the best, may even better than his older brother.

Midorima let Takao talk while he himself did some last minute studying for his English test. He thought English was a very unncecessary language, some words not being needed to get a point across. There was too much slang, and it didn't need to be taught. Or spoken. Or existing.

Midorima closed his notes as his English class began, having already eaten lunch in the class so he would allow himself for maximum study time. He took out his pencil pouch, selecting a pen, and waited patiently for the test to be handed out. A girl shuffled in right as the test was being administered and plopped down into the seat next to him. She rummaged through her bag looking for a writing utensil, coming up with none, and glanced at the pencil pouch sitting on Midorima's desk.

 _Excuse me?_ She lightly touched his shoulder, automatically earning a light glare from Midoriima. She drew back a little, intimidated by his automatic response. She cleared her throat and whispered once more.  _Can I borrow something to write with?_

Midorima sighed and reopened his pencil pouch, unwilling to give her any of his pens or pencils just in case she was a pen chewer or pencil biter. He spotted the sharpie and decided it couldn't hurt to let her borrow it; the sharpie would still be near enough to him for him to receive its luck. He handed it over to her and she raised her eyebrow at his choice of utensil, but thanked him nonetheless.

The test began and she finished it quickly, having a talent for learning languages quickly. She thought it was fascinating the way people had different ways in communicating, and that there were over a hundred languages that all had words with the same definitions, but different meanings in their respective countries.

She grew restless as she waited for the class to be over, looking out the window, glancing at the clock, tapping her fingers on her desk to the ticking of the seconds. She rolled up her sweater sleeve and uncapped the sharpie, beginning to trace the constellation of her zodiac sign on her forearm. Another thing that fascinated her were horoscopes; now, she didn't necessarily believe in horoscopes, but she liked the way that sometimes the description of the people and their corresponding signs were almost too accurate.

She smiled as she finished tracing the constellation, and turned her heard to find the green-haired male staring at her with wide eyes. She quickly turned back to face the front of the classroom, feeling uncomfortable being under his scrutiny. She then realized that he probably wanted his sharpie back and turned back toward him to give it up, but when she faced him again, he was staring at his forearm.

He slowly turned back to her with the same shocked expression on his face, and showed her his arm.

 _Oh, you like to draw the constellations, too?_ She quickly recognized the shape of the stars and thought it weird how they had both drawn the same constellation. She presented her own "tattoo" to him. His expression remained the same.

 _I didn't draw this. You did._ He answered slowly. The teacher turned to glare at the two students since the test had not ended for the rest of the class. She cocked her head to the side, trying to understand what Midorima meant. He sighed and beckoned for her to give him the sharpie.

 _Watch._ Midorima held up a finger before uncapping the sharpie and adding the name of the constellation right underneath it on his forearm.  _Now, look at your arm._

She glanced down at her own arm and stared in amazement and fear at the writing that had appeared on her arm. The boy's writing. It was the name of the constellation. That he had just written. On his arm.

The teacher announced that the time for the test was up and for everyone to stop working while he collected the tests. Once the girl's test had been collected, she bolted from the classroom, running down the halls and toward the women's restroom, where she sat down on the toilet and panicked.

She had just run away from her soulmate. She didn't know why.

She had seen him around school before, and she knew he was the member of the basketball team who never missed his any of his shots. She knew he was the top of their class and that he usually carried around unusual items because of some predictions Oha Asa made for the day.

So why did she run?

She was a normal girl. Average grades, average looks, average abilities; there was absolutely nothing interesting about her. That she could see anyway. She wouldn't be good enough for him. What if he didn't accept her?

She waited until her hands stopped shaking and her breathing had gone back to normal before slowly standing from her perch on the toilet.

-

 _She ran away from me, Takao. I don't think she's going to accept me._ Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up to hide the slight disappointment in his eyes. He didn't understand why the girl had run, maybe she sensed his "tsundere-ness" as Takao had dubbed it.

 _Eh, it'll be fine, Shin-chan! I know her, actually._ Takao smirked slightly as he talked, knowing Midorima would be interested in the information he had to offer.

Takao used to be on the student leadership committee with y/n, making quick friends with her and everyone else on the committee before deciding that he was not the great student leader.

 _You? Student leadership? Stop messing around, Takao. I don't have time for your games._ Midorima's face twitched with annoyance.

 _I'm not lying! Her name is y/n, and she is a pretty interesting girl. She has an opinion on everything, and once you get her talking on a topic she's passionate about, she doesn't stop._ Takao sighed and put his hands behind his head.  _She's actually pretty cute._

 _Nonetheless, we don't have time to think about her anymore. It's time for practice, nanodayo._ Midorima and Takao entered the locker room and began to get changed for practice, silently hoping Miyaji was back so they could really start to whip him into shape. After the third years left, a lot of first years with great potential joined Shutoku's team, being attracted by Midorima's status. It looked to be a promising year for Shutoku.

Upon entering the gym, Midorima and Takao took out the carts of balls and began to shoot around while waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Midorima liked to arrive early to practice so he could get some alone shooting time (plus Takao), but today his routine would be messed up.

Near the door on the opposite side of the gym sat y/n, who had her knees hugged to her chest as she tentatively watched the vice captain. Midorima pushes his glasses up and murmured something about his bad luck before cautiously approaching her.

 _I'm sorry for running away from you._ She said, not meeting his gaze and playing with her hands instead. Midorima knelt down next to her and sat with his back against the wall, trying to seem less intimidating.

 _It's okay. It happens. It's unnecessary to worry._ Midorima clears his throat and pushes up his sleeve, staring at the constellation.

 _Thay constellation is my sign._ y/n said, also staring at Midorima's arm. He looked at her, a faint smile on his lips.

 _You're a (zodiac sign)._ Midorima thought it was quite lucky to have a soulmate whose sign was compatible with his own.  _I'm a Cancer._

_Hm, you're not having an unlucky day are you?_

_Why?_

_Oha Asa claimed you Cancers would be having a rough one. I guess I was your bad luck today._ y/n pointed out, a blush spreading across the bridge of her nose. Midorima chuckled a bit, causing y/n to relax.

 _I wouldn't say it was totally unlucky. I did meet my soulmate, whose sign just happens to be compatible with mine._ Midorima's smile remained on his face and he felt uncharacteristically happy. He laid a hand on y/n's knee and held eye contact with her; due to Midorima's nature, any form of physical contact was uncharted territory, so his action was a surprise to the both of them.

 _I would like to get to know you better, y/n._ He said, his smile disappearing from his lips to show his seriousness. Y/n was surprised that he'd accept her so quickly, thinking that it would take much more to get Midorima to even consider getting to know her.

 _How do you know my name?_ She averted her eyes and glanced back at the constellation on his arm.

 _It was me! I did it. I told him about you!_ Takao confessed excitedly from across the gym.

 _Takao!_ Midorima scolded gruffly. Takao just smiled widely and winked before going back to practicing his ball-handling.  _That boy has no concept of privacy whatsoever._ Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose before trying to return to his relaxed state. y/n would surely run away again if he reverted back to his "tsundere" self.

_I do recall meeting him when he was in the student leadership committee._

_Yes. He said you two were friends._

_Friends? No. He would just provoke me until I started to talk with him. He thought everyone was his friend._ Y/n giggled a little bit at Takao's misconceptions.  _But he was nice. Cute._

 _I don't think "cute" would be the word I'd choose to describe Takao._ Midorima stated bluntly, earning a loud laugh from y/n. His eyes lit up at the fact that he had just made his soulmate laugh, having rarely managed to make his own teammates laugh. Takao laughed at everything, so he didn't count.

 _Anyway, about your proposition...I'd like to get to know you better, too. Walk me home after your practice?_ y/n said as she noticed more players flowing into the gym. Midorima smiled and nodded, standing up and walking to the middle of the court to start the practice.

-

 _So, why do you draw on yourself?_ Midorima asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded himself and y/n since they left the gym minutes ago.

 _Eh, I really love the zodiac concept. And it's just a habit, I guess. I pick habits up really easily. Last year, all I would do was play with my hair, causing a lot of boys to think I was flirting with them. I had to break that habit pretty quickly to stop giving them false hope._ y/n joked, making Midorima tilt his chin up and smile. He felt relaxed around y/n, not needing to shroud himself in seriousness or disdain to hide his emotions. They had just met and they were already genuine with each other. Midorima guessed that was what soulmates were supposed to be like.

_When I first saw your drawings, I was afraid they were tattoos and that they'd never come off. I want to be a doctor in the future, and in the professional world, it's seen as unbecoming to have tattoos. I'd thought..._

_No way, I'd never get a tattoo somewhere that noticeable. My mother told me that they'd ruin my chances of being hired as a (pick a profession career)._ y/n waved her hands frantically, explaining herself.  _Anyway, I'm sorry I scared you. What kind of doctor did you want to be?_

 _I don't know yet, really. I usually have a plan set for things I do and aspire to do, but all I know about my future is that I want to help people. So I chose to follow the medical path._ The words coming out of Midorima's mouth surprised him, as he had never told anyone his true reason fro wanting to be a doctor. He had never told anyone, either, that he really didn't have it all figured out. 

More of Midorima's deepest secrets came to light as he continued to get to know y/n over the course of the next few weeks. It had almost been a month since they had met, and y/n had started to write messages on her arm to him when they were apart, both of them thinking it much more interesting than giving each other's phone numbers.

 _If you ask me out, then we can exchange phone numbers._ She had told him. He thought it was incredibly mature of her to realize that just because they were destined to be soulmates, didn't mean that they had to start dating right away. But Midorima wanted to date, and he thought it was time.

He was walking her home, as he usually did on Mondays and Thursdays, when he pulled a square, flat box from his coat pocket. He held it out to y/n until she stopped talking and realized that he was trying to give her something.

 _What's this?_ She asked slowly, cautiously reaching out to the black box. Her fingers shook slightly but Midorima enveloped them in his hand, pulling her closer to him and trying to suppress the urge to blush. He tilted his head down so that he was looking directly into her eyes and let go of her hand to open the box.

Inside was a bracelet made of leather, which strung together beads of (sign)'s lucky color, and in the middle was a pendant with the constellation on it.

 _I had it made especially for you. I didn't want to get you anything to extravagant just in case you didn't accept my confession. I didn't want to waste--_ Midorima stumbled back as y/n tackled him with a hug. He smiled lightly and relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head atop her head. 

Once she pulled away from him, she held out her wrist and Midorima secured the bracelet around it. She examined it, the smile never leaving her lips. Her gaze turned up toward him, her smile growing even wider.

_Thank you, Midori, I love it._

_So...would you like to be my girlfriend, y/n?_ Midorima asked, trying to cover up the slight height in his voice with a short cough. y/n giggled.

_Yeah. I'd like that._


End file.
